Those LA Girls
by My Heart is on Fire
Summary: Those LA girls are in trouble. Tori has a crush on Trina's boyfriend. Jade has the hots for a teacher. And Cat is dating Robbie's jerk of a brother. When things go wrong, will thieir LA boys save them? The endgame is Jade/Beck. Tori/Andre Cat/Robbie.


It was a peaceful afternoon at Hollywood Arts. The gang was enjoying lunch at their usual table, doing what they usually did. Cat was talking about how cute puppies and kittens were. Robbie was listening intently while day dreaming about her. Andre and Tori were talking about Trina's latest diva moment.

So it was pretty quiet and serene. That is until Jade and Beck showed up.

"You were flirting with her," Jade snapped.

"I was not," Beck protested as they sat down. They ignored their friends' groans.

"Yes, you were. Your tongue was practically in her ear," Jade said angrily.

"She wanted to know what our homework was and I had to say it into her ear because she's hard of hearing and couldn't hear me with the loud music from Sikowitz's boombox," Beck explained angrily.

"Then how come she heard me?" Jade asked crossly.

"Because you were screeching so loud even the dead could hear you!" Beck shouted.

"OH!" Jade exclaimed, getting up and storming back into the school. A few minutes later, everyone heard her scream: "CAT!"

Cat jumped up and ran after her best friend, apologizing to Jade as though Jade hadn't yelled at her for talking to her after a fight with Beck in the past.

"So what is the homework for Sikowitz's class?" Robbie asked. Beck glared at him. "Never mind, I'll ask him myself," Robbie said meekly, moving away from a seething Beck.

Luckily for Robbie, Trina walked up to them. Her arm was linked with a red haired boy. "Hi guys, I wanted you to meet my new boyfriend," she said smugly, staring pointedly at Beck as if she was expecting him to erupt in a jealous rage. "Honey, this is my little sister Tori, Andrew, creepy guy with a puppet and Beck." Andre rolled his eyes and Robbie just looked down at his feet shamefully.

"Hi, I'm Kevin," Trina's boyfriend greeted them. "Wow, Tori, it's so great to meet you. You were fantastic at the Platinum Music Awards. You're a brilliant singer."

Tori giggled shyly, blushing a little. "Thank you."

"Well we should be going," Trina told them, a little annoyed that her boyfriend had complimented her little sister. She quickly dragged him away.

"Ten bucks say he'll dump her in two hours," Beck remarked.

Andre and Robbie laughed. Tori gave him a look. "You know you're really not nice when you're fighting with Jade," Tori told him.

* * *

After ranting about Beck to Cat, Jade made her way to her songwriting class. She bumped into someone on her way there. Jade was about to yell when she caught sight of the man scooping up papers, he had dropped on the floor.

He looked like he was twenty-two. He had long blond hair tied up and he worse a brown leather jacket. Jade couldn't help but smile a little. She loved leather jackets. She had been trying to get Beck to wear one for two years.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't see you there," the man apologized as he kept picking up the papers. For some reason Jade bent down and helped him. "Thank you. I'm Archie Williams and I'm your new songwriting teacher. I guess I'm not making the best first impression."

"Oh no, I should have been looking where I was going. It's not your fault at all," Jade told him, cursing herself for sounding so… Tori like. "So you're teaching our songwriting class. That's cool. It's my favorite class. I'm Jade West."

"Not the Jade West who wrote you don't know me?" Archie asked, his eyes wide in surprise. Jade laughed nervously. Afraid that she would sounding like some silly love-struck teenage, she nodded. "Well I look forward to teaching you. Shall we?"

Jade nodded again and they walked towards the classroom.

* * *

Cat sighed as she stood outside the school. Her brother was supposed to pick her up but he was late again.

"Catrina Valentine?" someone greeted her in surprise.

"Hey that's my name," Cat laughed as she turned around as saw the eighteen year old boy walking towards her. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me. It's me, Robbie's older brother, Steven Shapiro," Steven reminded her.

Cat's eyes widened in delight and she hugged Steven. "Yay, you came back from college!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, I came back to see my dorky brother's pretty friend, Cat," Steven told her with a grin.

Cat giggled happily and hugged him again.


End file.
